


Whisper to me softly

by Mysenia



Series: Readers Appreciation Fics [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom Peter, Domestic, Gentle Dom, M/M, Separation Anxiety, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9969401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Stiles just needs a little guidance and so he turns to Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



> For my dear Mar, you have inspired me since day one and are such a great friend! I love you dearly <3
> 
> bxdcubes asked: ooooh, Mys, can i please ask for Steter and some gentle!dom stuff? I loved your take on those.
> 
> NOTE: While I know this does not contain one of the prompts from the Gentle Dom/Daddy Kink list I've included it in that series as I believe it belongs.

Stiles sniffled quietly, rubbing at his arms. It was such a stupid thing to get upset over, he knew that, but there was no helping _feelings_. He was overwhelmed and just wanted a hug but Peter was out of town.

Peter had told him to call when he was feeling needy but Stiles did not want to be a bother. Stiles argued with himself, but he was already to the point of tears. It was definitely well passed the time of what Peter would have called acceptable for Stiles to wait to call.

They had rules about this.

Stiles shakily got out his phone and dialled Peter’s number. It only rang once before his Dom answered.

“Hello sweetheart.” 

And just hearing Peter’s voice, warm and fond, had the tears flowing over. Stiles’ breath hitched and he found he could not speak passed the lump in his throat.

“Oh, my moon, I’m sorry. I will be home in a few hours.” Peter reassured him. And yeah, Stiles knew that, but that was ages away. 

A few minutes passed where the only sound was Stiles’ shaky breathing as he tried to control his tears. “I m-miss you.” 

“And I you.” Peter told Stiles, and that helped. “I want you to listen to me.”

Stiles nodded, waiting to hear what Peter had to say.

“Sweetheart, I need to hear you.”

Stiles laughed lightly. “Yes sir, I’m listening.” This he could do, he could follow orders. Peter had helped to order his life, they had a system and it _worked_. Stiles relied on it - he could do this.

“Good boy. I need you to go upstairs and grab one of my sweatshirts out of the hamper, the light blue one that you know I love against your skin. I want you to put that on, then I want you to make yourself a cup of hot chocolate.” Peter instructed, Stiles hanging on to his every word.

“Yes sir.”

“You’re doing so well for me. Once you have your hot chocolate I want you to put on Star Wars - you pick which one - snuggle yourself up on the couch under some blankets, and wait for me to get home. Can you do that for me?” Peter asked, and waited for Stiles to respond before continuing. “I love you.”

The tears were gone and Stiles’ breathing had finally evened out. “I love you too.”

It was a relief after hanging up with Peter to follow the orders he had been given. It was easy to allow his body to move as his mind mellowed out and he floated on the subspace endorphins starting to course through his body. By the time Stiles finally sat down on the couch and pulled the lap quilt over himself, he was in the right frame of mind to focus on his movie.

He liked Star Wars and Peter knew he would be able to get absorbed in the film. By the time Peter got home Stiles was quite content and he grinned up at his Dom as the man walked into the house. Peter smiled back and made his way over to stand in front of Stiles, cupping the Sub’s jaw and leaning down to kiss Stiles.

Stiles hummed into the kiss and laughed as he pulled Peter down onto him. The wolf went easily and covered Stiles from head to toe with his body. Peter maneuvered them so that Stiles was situated on his lap, rumbling his happiness to have his mate and Sub curled up with him.

Stiles nuzzled into Peter and they finished watching the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
